Gutters (Traducción)
by Catarrh
Summary: "La Calamidad" ha dejado al mundo devastado y muriendo. Solo en un búnker civil en Múnich, Sealand se reunirá con el último miembro vivo conocido de su familia adoptiva y juntos, viajarán por Europa para buscar a aquellos que han perdido. Author: glassamilk. This story doesn't belong to me, I'm just translating it.
1. Capítulo 1

Algunos lo llamaban el regreso.

Hubo quienes se reunieron en manadas frente a todo tipo de representaciones teológicas, incados de rodillas con las manos en alto, y de verdad le dieron la bienvenida a aquel evento con lágrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa en los labios, rápidamente convencidos de que se trataba de algún tipo de evento divino que estaba siendo llevado a cabo por un salvador que regresaba a librarlos de sus vidas mortales.

Algunos esperaron en iglesias, sentados en los bancos con sus familias, silenciosos grupos de cuatro o cinco personas; mientras otros esperaban en los patios, cavando tranquilamente sus propias tumbas mientras trataban de convencer a sus angustiados niños de que todo estaría bien.

Otros reunieron armas y fuego y procedieron a destruir refugios. "Arrepiéntete y sé salvo" era su mensaje, clamando acerca de las llamas infernales y la miseria que vendría, a aquellas almas lo suficientemente perdidas en su propio terror y decadencia como para volver su corazón a Dios y aguardar por una intervención celestial, con nada más que esperanza y oraciones.

Peter Kirkland piensa que todos ellos estaban dementes, y que cualquier persona con medio cerebro en la cabeza habría reconocido exactamente de qué se trataba.

El fin del mundo. Armagedón. El apocalipsis.

Los científicos le pusieron un nombre más agradable. Ellos lo llamaron "la Calamidad"; como si fuera solo un simple infortunio, y no la extinción de la humanidad, y los periódicos lo creyeron de inmediato. Era más suave. Una amigable, gentil presentación de información; un codazo en las costillas en el subterráneo, comparado a un aterrado hombre con un cartel en la terminal, gritando al rostro de todo aquel que pasaba. Los presentadores de noticias estaban más que felices de especular que, a pesar de que la vida cambiaría; no necesariamente sería el fin del hombre, siempre y cuando todos encontraran un refugio a tiempo.

Hubo más personas asesinadas por el escaso espacio en los búnkeres que quienes murieron en el primer flash.

Los días precedentes a la Calamidad, Sealand no estaba seguro de qué pensar. Había estado en Inglaterra durante el evento del siete de junio, en una "visita diplomática" a su tutor de medio tiempo, esperando hecho una densa masa de nervios y temor en la sala de espera de Arthur, mientras el agotado inglés corría, metafóricamente, de aquí para allá entre otras representaciones de las naciones europeas, tratando de mantener la situación bajo control, manteniendo a su gente en refugios, o al menos, dentro de construcciones lo suficientemente fuertes como para resistir los primeros golpes.

Se suponía que aún tenían otra semana para prepararse, cuando el primer flash llegó.

Un horrible calor; mucho más abrasador de cualquier cosa que Peter hubiera conocido antes, arrasó sobre ellos en un único y puro destello de luz, e inmediatamente incineró a todo y a todos los que se encontraran al aire libre, convirtiéndolos en nada más que una grasosa sombra en las calles, y las paredes de los edificios; con los ladrillos derritiéndose y el pavimento convirtiéndose en una humeante sopa negra bajo sus pies. Millones se fueron en un instante.

Los terremotos no llegaron sino hasta que el segundo flash diezmó el hemisferio sur, un día más tarde. Todos los contactos radiales con Asia se cortaron en menos de una hora, seguidos por Italia, Grecia y Turquía, poco después. Sumideros se abrieron en la tierra en miles de ciudades, y con ello llegaron tsunamis, e inundaciones, y pronto las ciudades bajo el nivel del mar se ahogaban, y las naciones se desmoronaban tan rápido como lo hacían sus edificaciones.

El tercer flash de nuevo golpeó Europa central y del norte unos días más tarde; pero aquella vez, Peter estaba demasiado afectado por la fiebre como para recordarlo, aún escondido en la sala de espera de Inglaterra, bajo lo que había quedado del colapsado techo; y presionado entre las espaldas de Arthur Kirkland y Francis Bonnefoy, empapado con el sudor de su propia enfermedad, mientras Inglaterra golpeaba débilmente el roto radio, gritando con la voz ronca por ayuda a cualquiera que aún estuviera respirando.

Peter no puede recordar quién fue el que finamente llegó por ellos, o cuántos días habían pasado entonces.

Había flotado dentro y fuera de la consciencia, apenas enterado de las fuertes sacudidas del suelo bajo él y la abrumadora esencia de óxido, salada, de sulfuro, sangre, y humo. Por muy poco fue consciente de que se encontraba en un bote, pero toda su consciencia se detuvo ahí, y no sería hasta un mes después que él sería consciente de que sido un había sido uno de los ciudadanos enviados quien lo sacó de los escombros y lo llevó al búnker en Múnich.

Se despertó con la sensación de unas manos sobre sus brazos, demasiado suaves como para pertenecer a alguien como él, y se encontró frente a una joven mujer con solo la mitad de su rostro, que se hallaba frotando una botella de aloe sobre su piel. Inmediatamente se aterró al verla. No tenía cabello y solo poseía un ojo, su piel estaba negra y roja, además de mojada bajo los delgados vendajes empapados de rojo que obviamente necesitaban ser cambiados, y sus labios se encontraban agrietados sobre sus dientes y punteados con lo que restaba de muchas ampollas.

Gritó.

O, al menos, intentó gritar. Trató de llamar a Berwarld primero, y luego a Tino, a Arthur o Francis o a cualquiera, pero todo lo que salió de sus labios fue una serie de estrangulados jadeos y toses que atrajeron ceniza negra y roja a su lengua. La mujer lo haló, con esfuerzo y llorando, hacia su pecho y acariciando su cabello con ambas manos, manos que seguían siendo demasiado suaves, susurró algo en alemán en un vano intento por calmarlo, su voz susurrante y ronca, que le recordó a Peter el sonido de un papel arrugarse.

Se resistió ferozmente. Estaba aterrorizado de ella y de su rostro derretido; luchó y pataleó, tratando de librarse de su agarre, pero únicamente consiguió retorcerse débilmente, su piel encendiéndose con dolor cada vez que se frotaba contra las sucias ropas de la mujer. Necesitaba liberarse de ella. Necesitaba alejarse de ella, de su piel enrojecida y sus empapados y apestosos vendajes. Aun así, ella no lo dejó ir y él se disolvió en lágrimas, aferrándose a la desgarrada tela de su camisa, cubierta de ceniza, y suplicó por Suecia. Con ello, la mujer le arrulló y dejó pasar un momento de silencio antes de preguntar en inglés si ese era el lugar de donde provenía. Él solo lloró más fuerte, y la mujer inclinó la cabeza, susurrando que Escandinavia se había ido.

Al oír aquello, se congeló. En el tercer flash, explicó ella, el norte de Europa había recibido la peor parte del calor, y hasta el momento, ni un alma había sido encontrada viva más allá de los restos carbonizados. Se disculpó y acarició su cabello, diciéndole que no había posibilidad de regresar ahí.

Ella lo sostuvo mientras él lloraba hasta dormirse.

Durmió por varios días, entrando y saliendo de su brumoso estado febril por solo unos segundos cada cierto tiempo, antes de acurrucarse contra sí mismo y tratando de ahogar los sonidos de gente gritando, tratando calmar el revuelo de su estómago y la picazón ardiente y dolorosa de sus propias quemaduras crudas y peladas como si hubiesen sido provocadas por el sol. Por muy poco, había sido consciente de aquellas suaves manos; tocándole gentilmente todo el tiempo, tranquilizándolo al frotar gel frío contra su abrasadora piel y aceitosos trapos en su sudorosa frente, de manera suave y cuidadosa, aunque sin las duras callosidades a las que se había acostumbrado sentir tras todos sus años junto a Berwald y Tino.

Él, después de un tiempo; le preguntó por su nombre, pero en ese punto los labios de la mujer se hallaban demasiado ampollados y agrietados para que pudiese volver a hablar, por lo que simplemente lo peinó con sus largos dedos y le arrulló de nuevo para que durmiese, con una mano apoyada sobre la suya.

Cuando se despertó nuevamente, su macabra cuidadora yacía muerta en el catre junto a él.

Su cara se encontraba ya podrida y amarilla, y su cuerpo había sido despojado por los demás de sus botas y su ropa, dejándola completamente desnuda y llena de moretones, bajo la escasa luz del búnker. De nuevo lloró, llegando hasta ella y rogándole que despertara otra vez, tomando sus suaves manos y dando un chillido cuando todo lo que encontró fueron montones de pústulas y trozos de piel desprendida, donde antes habían estado sus suaves y gentiles dedos.

Un hombre dos camas más allá le gritó para que se callara y él obedeció, volviendo su rostro hacia la pared; temblando, y sollozando en sus manos.

Tuvo que pasar casi una semana para que alguien finalmente viniera a recoger sus fétidos restos de la camilla, y fuera reemplazada por otra mujer casi inmediatamente, mucho menos amable, pero que no se encontraba enferma, aparentemente. Nunca le dirigió una palabra a Peter, y en unos cuantos días estaba muerta también. El ciclo se repitió por meses hasta que Sealand estaba por fin lo suficientemente bien para arrastrarse temblorosamente desde su cama hasta el final del búnker, lejos de las luces y lejos de las masas fétidas.

Cinco meses pasarían antes de que pudiera ponerse de nuevo en pie, e inmediatamente le fuera asignado un trabajo. Un hombre le forzó a tomar un balde de agua marrón y un trapo roto entre sus manos, y le explicó que se encontraba en un refugio comunitario en Múnich, y que si esperaba permanecer allí, debía aprender a mantener su puesto. Su trabajo era limpiar las camillas, junto con otros tres chicos, quienes le dirían luego que el búnker era un refugio para los ciudadanos de los países vecinos que habían sido recogidos por los botes de rescate.

"Corre por cuenta de la gente, no del gobierno" le explicaron.

Los botes iban y venían en ciclos de dos meses, y cada vez que regresaban, traían consigo más personas, de la cuales, ninguna se hallaba en buen estado de salud; y el búnker había sobrepasado ya su capacidad. Las personas demasiado débiles para mantenerse en pie, eran simplemente arrojadas al suelo, donde se quedaban hasta que alguien inevitablemente llegaba a deshacerse de sus cadáveres.

Peter había recorrido cada centímetro del refugio y aun así no había podido encontrar a Arthur o a Francis.

Ya había pasado medio año limpiando las sábanas de la muerte que se impregnaba en ellas. Se había convertido en una rutina: despertar, comer su porción de raciones exigidas, ayudar a despojar los cuerpos para ser quemados afuera, lavar las sábanas, regresar a su propia cama e intentar dormir. Durante los meses que pasaron hizo amistad con asmático chico polaco. El niño había perdido a su familia y debía usar una negra y gruesa máscara respiratoria sobre su nariz y boca para filtrar el pútrido aire. Le mostró a Peter la gran bolsa de filtros de repuesto que poseía, y le hizo prometer que no se lo enseñaría a nadie más, porque si los perdía, no podría respirar correctamente. Peter aceptó rápidamente, y, sin poder evitar sentir pena por el escuálido niño, le invitó a dormir en su cama.

Cuando el chico murió unas semanas más tarde, Sealand no se sintió sorprendido o perturbado. La gente iba y venía, y sería tonto de su parte volverse demasiado cercano a cualquiera de ellos. Sencillamente retiró al joven muchacho de su cama y procedió a tomar posesión de sus pertenencias; una rutina común cuando alguien perecía. Se adueñó de las botas del chico, exactamente de su talla y su máscara con los filtros, ocultándolos en la manchada funda de su almohada, antes de arrastrarlo hasta las puertas, donde más tarde sería tirado afuera, y quemado junto con el resto.

No derramó ni una sola lágrima.

No lloró cuando les vio llevarse al niño la mañana siguiente, demasiado delgado, blanco y desnudo. Simplemente miró, con el trapo apretado en su puño cerrado y volvió a su trabajo de limpieza tan pronto como se cerraron las puertas.

Algunos seguían llamándole el regreso.

Peter Kirkland seguía pensando que todos estaban dementes.


	2. Capítulo 2

Cuando la nave de diciembre llega, no queda nadie en el refugio que haya llegado con él.

Peter está limpiando camillas cuando la nave comienza a desembarcar y en apenas unos minutos, empieza a recolectar trozos de discretas noticias y susurrantes rumores, como siempre. Los ocupantes del refugio son rápidos para evaluar a los grupos que ingresan y son aún más rápidos en sacar conclusiones precipitadas en función de dónde fueron encontrados estos grupos. Si hubiera un grupo grande de sobrevivientes de un área, significaba que había esperanza de reconstrucción en ese país. Si no había sobrevivientes de otra área, significaba que para ellos se había perdido la esperanza, no había nada que hacer al respecto.

Por lo general, ignora los chismes, ya que rara vez son verdad. No hay nada nuevo que deba saber; la mayor parte del mundo está muerto, incluida su querida familia, y más allá de eso, no le importa. No quiere volver a la superficie y ver qué ha sido de la tierra y ciertamente no quiere ver el pozo lleno de esqueletos calcinados por el fuego justo afuera de las puertas del búnker. Entonces ignora cuando el demacrado equipo de trabajadores de rescate comienza a llevar nuevos sobrevivientes adentro y continúa limpiando las camas junto con los otros muchachos.

—¿Y' oíste?— Dice uno.

—¿Qué?— Pregunta a otro

—¡A quién 'ncontraron en 'l último viaje!—

—¡Ahh, sí oí!—Interviene un tercero. —Sobre el tipo rubio, ¿eh?—

Uno de los muchachos sacude el hombro de Peter. —¿Ya oíste?—

Peter lo mira cautelosamente y vuelve a su trabajo. —No.—

—T'dos los que encontraron 'staban 'n Holanda y Francia, s'lvo por uno.—

—¡Sí!— El segundo niño asiente con entusiasmo. —Lo encontraron cerca de la frontera alemana.—

—¿Y?— En primer lugar, Peter solo ha estado escuchándolos a medias, mirando plácidamente la sábana sucia frente a él. A él no le importa. Chismes son chismes y nunca han traído nada mínimamente bueno, además él ya ha tenido suficiente con las esperanzas falsas.

—Y, lo 'ncontraron en el último pedazo d' tierra seca de _Dinamarca_. ¿S' sabes, 'se que se hundió? Dijeron que 'staba hablando en sueco.—

El cubo cae estrepitosamente y derrama agua sucia por todo el piso cuando su pie se engancha a la manija, y él se apresura hacia las puertas del bunker.

Le toma quince minutos de empujar a una multitud de personas antes de llegar finalmente al frente de la fila donde los trabajadores están descargando la caravana llena de gente. Algunos son capaces de caminar solos, pero la mayoría son llevados en camillas improvisadas o están siendo cargados y Peter observa, ansioso, mientras traen a cada grupo, buscando frenéticamente al rumorado sueco. Cuando los grupos comenzaban a disminuir, él tira de la manga a otro espectador.

—Escuché que encontraron a un tipo en Dinamarca... ¿no lo trajeron adentro?— Pregunta.

—Sí,— responde el hombre y señala con el pulgar en dirección a la pared. —Lo trajeron primero. Querían mantenerlo cerca de las puertas.—

Peter frunce el ceño. —¿Por qué?—

El hombre solo se ríe. —Menos distancia para arrastrarlo por la mañana. La gente ya está reclamando su ropa.—

Los ojos de Peter se ensanchan ante esto y se aparta del hombre, comenzando a ojear junto a las paredes, buscando cualquier señal de la persona a quién está buscando. Hay muchas caras nuevas; todos están envueltos en mantas raídas de lana, algunos llorando y otros mirando fijamente al frente, todos tosiendo y apestando a infección, agarrando sus pertenencias contra su pecho e intentando ignorar las miradas codiciosas de los demás.

En el otro extremo del búnker, doblado en la esquina, Peter finalmente encuentra al hombre en cuestión, tendido en el suelo bajo una manta; rodeado por un estrecho anillo de gente susurrante, esperando como buitres, pero que no se molestan en acercarse lo suficiente para buscar señales de vida. Peter los empuja hacia un lado, les grita que se muevan, y se arrodilla junto a la figura cubierta en el suelo, con las manos sobre la sucia manta. A través de la tela, puede escuchar al hombre tomar respiraciones húmedas, ruidosas, superficiales y demasiado rápidas para ser saludables, sus hombros apenas moviéndose debajo de la manta.

—¡No l' toques!— Grita alguien. —¡Está enfermo!—

Peter los ignora y tira de la manta hacia atrás.

Un sollozo escapa de él tan pronto como las sábanas caen.

Es solo un extraño. Nadie que él conozca. Su cabello es rubio y está largo y chamuscado con ceniza, su mandíbula marcada en una dura mueca y sangre gotea lentamente de sus orejas sobre sus hombros temblorosos cada vez que inhala con dificultad. Sin embargo, incluso con su carne quemada, Peter puede decir inmediatamente que el hombre ni siquiera es sueco.

Sin lentes.

Sin manos callosas.

No a quien quiere ver.

Peter pone la manta de nuevo sobre él y se tambalea sobre sus pies, frotando fuertemente la muñeca sobre sus ojos mientras se empuja lejos de la multitud para volver a su cama. Cae en su catre y esconde su cara en la almohada húmeda y maloliente, y curva los dedos en las palmas de sus manos con la temblorosa esperanza de que sus uñas arañando sus palmas le impidan hacer demasiado ruido mientras las lágrimas continúan corriendo por sus mejillas y en la lona sucia de su cama.

Rumores son solo rumores. Debería haberlo sabido mejor.

Se curva sobre de sí mismo y se aferra la parte delantera de su camisa. Nunca encontró Inglaterra y esto no es diferente. Nunca debería haberse hecho ilusiones. Suecia está muerto. Finlandia está muerto. La tierra está muerta, la gente está muerta, los animales están muertos.

Todo está muerto.

—Papá...— se ahoga silenciosamente en su almohada.

La respuesta que quiere nunca llega y el hombre enfermo está muerto antes de que termine el día.

* * *

Seis meses más tarde los barcos dejan de venir.

Al principio, la gran cantidad de sobrevivientes se reduce drásticamente, las barcazas trayendo la limitada cantidad de una docena de personas en comparación con el promedio de aproximadamente cincuenta que han estado manteniendo, y quienes logran hacer el viaje a Múnich a menudo no viven mucho, incluso para conseguir siquiera una cama. Pronto, sin embargo, doce se convierte en diez y diez en cinco, y para cuando llega junio, nadie ha oído noticias de los capitanes enviados en más de un mes y las puertas del búnker solo se abren para llevar afuera a los muertos.

Cuando llega julio, las raciones comienzan a reducirse y, al no haber barcos en camino, no hay manera de depender de los productos carroñeros para mantener abastecidos los depósitos de suministros. Peter hace un buen trabajo cuando se trata de acaparar y mantener segura su parte de los artículos, pero el robo rápidamente sobrepasa el sistema de trueque y, pronto, sus barras de proteína y vegetales enlatados comienzan a desaparecer y él tiene que comenzar a almacenar todo lo que tiene en una mochila raída que lleva consigo todo el tiempo, dormido o despierto.

Incluso reduciendo sus bienes robados, la salud de Sealand no es algo de lo que pueda presumir. Su nariz mantiene un goteo perpetúo y cuando los filtros de aire del búnker dejan de funcionar, frecuentemente pierde la voz bajo la presión de respirar el aire caliente y lleno de polvo. Está tembloroso y débil y ha perdido más peso del que quisiera admitir; el suficiente como para ya no poder mantenerse caliente por la noche, incluso envuelto en su raído manojo de mantas de lana. Se acostará de costado y se enroscará en una bola, tan apretado como pueda, y se frotará los delgados brazos, tratando de atraer calor con la lenta fricción, los dientes castañeteando hasta que suene el timbre de la mañana y se arrastre fuera de la cama para reanudar su trabajo en la limpieza de catres.

Él es el único que queda con el trabajo. Los tres niños que alguna vez lo acompañaron han muerto hace mucho tiempo. Uno de inanición, uno de enfermedad, uno de un trauma craneal después de haber sido atrapado robando una caja de tiritas.

Es un desastre y cada día que Peter despierta respirando, se pregunta si realmente tiene algo por lo que estar agradecido.

* * *

A veces, cuando hay una tormenta lo suficientemente fuerte, Sealand puede escuchar la lluvia golpeando contra la puerta del refugio.

Es un sonido reconfortante, monótono y consistente, y le recuerda su hogar, trayendo con él el aroma irreal de la naturaleza fresca y limpia cada vez que las nubes se juntan en Múnich. Es consciente de que la lluvia que cae ahora no es como la lluvia que caía antes y que si saliera, sus pulmones dolerían más de lo que ya lo hacen, pero con cada tormenta se contenta a sí mismo arrastrando su catre hasta la entrada del búnker donde puede tenderse debajo de las sábanas y escuchar el golpeteo de las gotas contra la puerta.

Esas son las únicas noches en que puede dormir y sentirse bien descansado por la mañana.

Sin embargo, comete el error de convertirlo en un hábito, y pronto otros comienzan a darse cuenta del hecho de que cuando llueve, él es arrullado lo suficientemente lejos de su mundo fétido para que los carroñeros salgan, sin verse enfrentados. Su alijo de raciones disminuye cada vez que duerme junto a la puerta, pero, en lo que a él respecta, es un pequeño precio a pagar por las horas de sueño profundo que recibe a cambio.

Hay una noche tormentosa donde su descanso es interrumpido.

Está tendido sobre su estómago con las mantas sobre la cabeza cuando el constante goteo de la lluvia es interrumpido repentinamente por el ruido amortiguado del cierre de metal en su mochila siendo abierto. Difícilmente hace un sonido; apenas un clic. Pero durante una fracción de segundo que este existe, arruina la lluvia y Peter salta en la cama y se encuentra con los ojos sorprendidos de un hombre en el suelo. El hombre es nuevo según sus estándares, ha llegado con el último grupo, y aún parece estar en una salud lo suficientemente decente. Su cabello aún no ha perdido su brillo y su piel aún está rosada y sin manchas al pasar meses bajo tierra. Él mira a Peter desde su lugar sobre sus rodillas, la mochila sostenida con ambas manos, y por un momento, solo se miran antes de que el hombre se ponga de pie e intente correr.

Peter no sabe por qué siempre corren. No es como que haya un lugar adonde ir.

Sin embargo, la mochila contiene lo último de sus raciones y Sealand se pone de pie y corre tras el hombre, aferrándose a su cintura y arrastrándolo hacia piso por una línea de catres a lo largo de la pared. La mochila cae de su mano y Peter se arrastra sobre él para agarrar la correa, jadeando por el esfuerzo de correr durante menos de medio minuto, y levanta la bolsa mientras vuelve a su cama.

La mano del hombre se cierra sobre el tobillo de Peter y él se voltea sobre su estómago mientras fuerza los pies del niño de debajo suyo, haciéndolo estrellarse contra el húmedo suelo de cemento, la mochila cayendo lejos, de nuevo fuera de su alcance. Sealand grita en voz alta y patea al extraño.

—¡Suéltame!— Grita él. —¡Esa bolsa es mía!—

El hombre gruñe y empuja a Peter a un lado. Comienza a levantarse y se inclina hacia adelante para alcanzar la bolsa, pero Sealand se agarra la parte posterior de la camisa del hombre y lo arrastra hacia abajo. —¡Basta, mocoso!— Sisea él y le golpea de nuevo. Su talón alcanza la barbilla de Peter y lo hace caer de espaldas. Se inclina y trata de agarrar la bolsa, y de nuevo, Peter se lanza sobre hombre.

—¡Devuélvemela! ¡No te pertenece!— Se las arregla para tomar la bolsa y tira de ella contra su pecho justo cuando el hombre lo golpea y lo hace deslizarse por el piso. Se empuja sobre sus rodillas temblorosas y despellejadas y abraza la bolsa con fuerza, mirándolo con dureza. El hombre encuentra su mirada con una mirada igual de enojada y comienza a acecharle de nuevo, con las manos cerradas en puños y los labios curvados hacia atrás en una furiosa mueca de desprecio.

—Dámela, pequeño bastardo,— agarra la parte delantera de la camisa de Sealand y tira de él, arrojando su puño hacia atrás. —Dásela a alguien que realmente tiene una oportunidad.—

Peter comienza a responder, pero su forcejeo se ve cortado por un fuerte estallido metálico. Ambos se congelan y todo el búnker se queda en silencio en apenas un instante, cada persona con ojos funcionales se vuelve para mirar las puertas del refugio. Hay un golpe de silencio antes de que otro ruido sordo resuene en la habitación y la gente empiece a luchar para ocultarse; volcando catres y contenedores de suministros vacíos y comienzan a apretarse unos a otros buscando espacio tras de algo sólido, el temor comienza a filtrarse a través de la pequeña multitud mientras luchan por un lugar para protegerse. Nadie ha llegado a las puertas del búnker en meses, pero los rumores de violentos asaltantes se han asentado en las mentes de los residentes del refugio y llenos de enfermedad desenfrenada y violencia cotidiana, la paranoia se ha apoderado de todas las personas ahí.

Saben que están muriendo, pero aun así están demasiado asustados para enfrentarlo a manos de alguien que no sean ellos mismos.

El hombre traga y deja caer a Peter mientras se apresura a encontrar su propio lugar para esconderse. Peter se pone de pie lentamente y se tambalea hacia su catre, con la mochila sujeta sobre los hombros mientras arrastra su cama lejos de la puerta, y depositándola en el rincón más lejano de la habitación y se mete bajo ella. Sabe que debería estar asustado; los pesados cerrojos de las puertas están rotos y cualquiera puede abrirlas desde el exterior, supervivientes e incursores por igual. Pero con su agotamiento, apenas puede arreglárselas para sentir un mero nerviosismo cuando los golpes se detienen y son reemplazados por el gemido oxidado de la manija de la puerta girando. El silencio se extiende sobre el búnker y nadie emite un sonido cuando las puertas se abren, la lluvia y el viento alcanzando inmediatamente a la muchedumbre oculta y silenciosa. Peter cruza los brazos y esconde la cara entre ellos, haciéndose lo más pequeño posible y escuchando tenso, mientras los pasos pesados comienzan a resonar a través del refugio. Los pasos son lentos y cautelosos y cada pisada trae consigo el sonido tintineante de trozos de metal chocar unos contra otros y tela húmeda rozándose contra sí misma en aleteos silenciosos contra lo que parece ser plástico. Peter levanta curiosamente la cabeza, lo suficiente como para mirar alrededor de su cama, divisando al visitante mientras se mueve hacia el centro del búnker, iluminado por la última bombilla opaca que poseen.

Es alto y está empapado por la lluvia, su rostro oculto por lo que parece ser los restos hechos jirones de una sábana vieja, los ojos protegidos por oscuras gafas de soldadura, sus lentes veteados de lluvia y barro. Mantiene el collar de su pesada gabardina alrededor de su cuello y abrochado tan alto como es posible, con el dobladillo deshilachado y resbaladizo pegándose a sus botas altas. Camina lentamente y con una ligera cojera, manteniendo sus manos enguantadas alrededor de la culata de un rifle largo y viejo mientras se adentra cautelosamente en la amplia habitación.

Peter traga grueso y esconde su rostro otra vez. Ha pasado más de un año desde que vio a alguien con un arma y no quiere levantar la mirada para ver si su barril va a volarle la cara.

Las pisadas se detienen en el centro de la habitación y, por un momento, no hay un solo sonido. El rifle hace un ruido cuando el desconocido lo cuelga en su hombro y hay un leve crujido de la tela.

—¿Hola?— Llama una ronca voz. —¿Hay alguien vivo aquí?—

La cabeza de Peter se levanta de golpe. Él conoce esa voz.

Se fuerza a sí mismo a ponerse de pie y se empuja lejos de su catre para correr al medio del búnker, parándose a unos metros de distancia del extraño. El hombre lo mira, sorprendido, y comienza a retroceder, el arma resbalándose de su hombro y golpeando el piso. Tiene la empapada cabeza parcialmente descubierta y Peter apenas puede ver su boca, labios agrietados y pálidos debajo de la sábana de colores, y mira mientras se abren y cierran inútilmente varias veces.

—¿P-Peter...?— Hay otro tramo de silencio, esta vez interrumpido por susurros amortiguados y silenciosos mientras los demás residentes observan cómo el extraño se quita las gafas y desenvuelve su ropa, revelando una mata de pelo rubio y ojos azules. Deja caer la sábana y la cara de Peter se arruga.

Su cabello está más largo de lo que Sealand recuerda y uno de sus ojos se encuentra entrecerrado y de color blanco lechoso, pero incluso con su cuerpo delgado y sus rasgos más marcados, la conexión se produce inmediatamente. Tiene el mismo rostro y la misma expresión estúpida, y cuando cae de rodillas y abre los brazos, los ojos de Peter se llenan de lágrimas y un sollozo forzado escapa de él mientras se abalanza hacia adelante.

—¡Mathias!— Gimotea, su voz se quiebra, y arroja sus brazos para abrazar el cuello de Dinamarca; aferrándose a él cuando le fallan las rodillas y se desploma contra él temblando incontrolablemente; su camisa empapándose con la lluvia de segunda mano. El alivio lo inunda y enciende su vientre con calidez cuando Dinamarca no desaparece bajo sus manos como lo hacen a menudo sus amigos en sus sueños, e hipea, presionando su rostro en el hueco mojado del cuello del otro hombre. —T-tú estás bien...—

Los brazos de Dinamarca lo rodean y lo aprietan en un abrazo en el que, en otro momento, Sealand se hubiera quejado por ser demasiado apretado; una mano llegando hasta la nuca y el cabello del chico. —Peter,— exhala en voz baja. —Peter, tú estás...— retrocede lo suficiente para acunar la cara de Sealand entre sus manos, su ojo bueno mirándolo de arriba abajo, evaluándolo incrédulamente antes de estallar en una amplia sonrisa y volver a estrecharle entre sus brazos, balanceándolo de un lado a otro, riendo a carcajadas y enterrando su cara contra el hombro del joven. —¡Mierda, Peter!—

Mientras Peter se aferra a él y suelta un sollozo en su chaqueta, los otros comienzan a salir lentamente de sus escondites y un círculo comienza a formarse a su alrededor, con ojos sospechosos clavados al rifle en el piso y la gran mochila en la espalda de Dinamarca. Antes de que Peter pueda recuperar el aliento, uno de los torcidos veteranos del refugio se acerca y agarra la parte posterior del abrigo de Dinamarca, tirando de él hacia atrás lo suficiente como para llamar su atención.

—¿Quién eres tú?— Sus ojos se entornan cuando Dinamarca la ignora y le aparta la mano de un golpe, volviendo a asfixiar a Sealand contra su pecho. Ella frunce el ceño y lo empuja. —¡Te hice una pregunta!— Ladra. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—

Dinamarca se da vuelta y la mira fiero. —¿Le importa?— Gruñe y acerca más a Sealand. —En caso de que no lo haya notado, estamos teniendo un momento aquí.—

Ella lo mira enojada y señala con la cabeza en dirección a las puertas del búnker. —No puedes quedarte aquí,— espeta. —No hay suficientes camas y no hay suficiente comida.— Patea su rifle hacia él y este se golpea contra sus huesudas rodillas. —Lárgate.—

—¡No!— Peter se libera de los brazos de Dinamarca y se coloca protectoramente delante de él. —Por favor, puede tener mi catre y algunas de mis raciones, y-y...— tose húmedamente y se frota las manos sobre los ojos. —No le haga irse.— Retrocede, toma la mano de Dinamarca, ayudándole a ponerse de pie y se agarra fuertemente a su brazo. —Por favor, no haga que se vaya.—

Ella mira a los dos y se cruza de brazos. —¿Qué es él para ti?— Mira con incredulidad al danés; él no le hace caso y deja caer una mano sobre el hombro de Sealand. —Dame una buena razón por la que no debería echarlo de nuevo a la lluvia.—

Peter traga grueso y aprieta la mano de Dinamarca. —E-Él es...— se muerde el labio, parándose más cerca de él. —Es mi tío.—

Ella hace una pausa por un momento y mira a los dos mientras Dinamarca apoya sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Peter, con las manos sobre las suyas, de pie detrás de él y uniendo las miradas en un firme desafío de voluntades. Después de un largo silencio, sus labios se curvan hacia atrás y ella hace una seña desdeñosa hacia él.

—Bien. Puede pasar la noche aquí.— Su mano se cierra en un puño y lo señala. —Pero quiero que te vayas en la mañana, ¿me oyes? Y si tocas _cualquier_ cosa que no te pertenezca, irás al pozo con el resto. ¿Entiendes?—

Dinamarca frunce el ceño hacia ella. —¿Quién diablos murió y la hizo jefa?—

—Mitchell Donnoven,— responde bruscamente. —No te mueves del catre, no hablas con nadie, y no tocas nada. ¿Estamos claros?—

Los brazos de Dinamarca se aprietan alrededor de Sealand. —Como el cristal.—

—Bueno.— Se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar hacia su propio rincón de la habitación, pero cambia de parecer y se gira para intentar apropiarse el rifle en el suelo. Sin embargo, Dinamarca es más rápido que ella y fácilmente lo pone fuera de su alcance.

—No lo creo,— gruñe, sonriendo cuando ella lo mira furiosamente. —Me tomó demasiado tiempo encontrar eso como para dejar que se lo quede. Esto es mío y también lo es esto,— se da una palmada en la espalda. —Y si encuentro a alguno de ustedes tocándola,— señala con la cabeza hacia Peter. —O a él o a cualquiera de sus cosas, lo golpearé en la cara antes de que siquiera se entere de qué está pasando.— Sonríe cálidamente hacia ella, ladeando la cabeza. —¿Estamos claros?—

Ella da un bufido y gira sobre sus talones.

—Como el cristal.—

* * *

Peter arrastra a Dinamarca hasta su catre en la pared, ignorando fácilmente las miradas de los demás, y lo empuja para que se siente una vez se ha quitado el abrigo mojado y las botas, dejándolo húmedo y frío en sus pantalones y suéter desgarrado. Se sienta en el borde de la cama y deja que Sealand se preocupe por él, su sonrisa nunca se desvanece mientras el chico pone una manta sobre sus hombros y cuelga su abrigo para que se seque sobre el travesaño bajo la cama.

—No puedo creer que estés vivo…— murmura. —¿Cómo saliste de Inglaterra?—

Peter se agacha y esconde las botas de Dinamarca debajo de su abrigo. —No lo sé.— Se endereza y se quita la mochila. —No recuerdo nada. Uno de los barcos me recogió y me trajo hasta aquí.— Abre su bolsa y comienza a sacar una caja de barras de calorías, pero la mano de Dinamarca cae sobre la suya y él niega con la cabeza.

—Quédatela,— dice y se agacha para agarrar su propia mochila, abriendo el cierre para tirar de la solapa hacia atrás y sacar una lata sin etiqueta. Sonríe, cruza las piernas y hace un gesto para que Sealand se siente en su regazo mientras saca una cuchara abollada de su bolsillo. —Es mi regalo.—

Peter asiente y esconde su bolsa, gateando ansiosamente para sentarse sobre las piernas de Dinamarca, su espalda contra el pecho del hombre más grande, sonriendo cuando los brazos del danés cierran la manta alrededor de los dos y él comienza a luchar por abrir la lata.

—¿Qué es?— Pregunta.

Dinamarca se encoge de hombros. —¿Quién sabe?— Deja caer la barbilla para descansar sobre la cabeza de Sealand. —Algo increíble, estoy seguro.— Peter puede sentir su mandíbula moverse cuando sonríe de nuevo. —De cualquier forma, no me importa lo que sea. No creo que este día pueda ponerse mejor.—

La parte superior de la lata se abre y Peter mira hacia adentro, sus manos inmediatamente se disparan para tapar la abertura, y una expresión de pánico se adueña de su rostro de inmediato. Dinamarca parpadea, sorprendido. —¿Qué pasa?—

Peter niega con la cabeza. —No podemos dejar que nadie vea esto,— susurra. —Hay personas aquí que te matarían por esto.—

Dinamarca hace una pausa, pero luego de un momento, pone la manta sobre sus cabezas y se apoya contra la pared hasta que están completamente cubiertos. —¿Qué es?— Pregunta en voz baja.

—Espagueti.— Se vuelve para mira a Dinamarca, con los ojos muy abiertos. —¿Dónde encontraste esto?—

—En una gasolinera quemada a las afueras de Berna.—

Peter lo mira boquiabierto. —¿En Suiza? ¿Cómo hiciste...?—

Dinamarca lo interrumpe y presiona la cuchara en su mano, el suave cuero de sus guantes contrasta con la áspera piel de la palma de Peter. —Podemos hablar de eso más tarde,— dice y envuelve los dedos del niño alrededor del utensilio. —Come. Estás aún más delgado de lo que estabas antes de que esto sucediera.—

Peter toma la cuchara y la sumerge en los fideos fríos, asintiendo lentamente. —Tú también.—

Dinamarca se encoge de hombros y, a través de la delgada tela de su camisa, Peter puede ver la sobresaliente clavícula moverse sobre el cuello del danés. —Aún soy más grande que tú,— se burla. Pone sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Peter y coloca su barbilla en el hombro del niño. —Ahora come.—

Sealand gira la cuchara hasta haber atrapado una pequeña cantidad de fideos. —Está bien,— dice, y se lo lleva a los labios. —Pero también debes comer algo. Podemos compartirlo.—

Solo después de que Dinamarca acepta, Peter finalmente comienza a comer. Después de tantos meses de raciones insípidas, los fideos dulces y elásticos no se parecen a nada que haya probado alguna vez; casi había olvidado el aroma de los tomates y la nitidez de la sal, y la facilidad de la pasta entre los dientes es un cambio bienvenido en comparación a las barras duras y quebradizas a las que se ha acostumbrado. Dinamarca ríe en voz baja mientras observa a Peter abrirse paso con entusiasmo por la lata y entre los dos, los espaguetis desaparecen en menos de un minuto. Sealand esconde la lata en su mochila antes de que alguien pueda verla, pero no salen de su tienda de sábanas.

A pesar de que era apenas la mitad de una lata, Peter se siente lleno por primera vez en más de un año.

Dinamarca se acomoda a su lado y Sealand se apresura a seguirlo, acurrucándose contra él y agarrándose a la parte delantera de su raída camisa. Todavía está un poco mojado y huele a sudor y humo, pero no del tipo químico. No puede terminar de ubicarlo, pero le recuerda a una fogata. Fogatas que solía tener con...

Peter traga grueso. —Um...—

Dinamarca lo abraza e inclina la cabeza para poder mirarlo. —¿Qué pasa?—

—¿Has...?— Sus dedos se tensan en la tela del suéter de Dinamarca. —¿Has encontrado a alguien más?— Pregunta en voz baja.

Hay una larga pausa en la que Dinamarca exhala lentamente; un sonido estrepitoso y débil. —Unos cuantos,— dice después de un momento. —Encontré a España en Nápoles... le falta una pierna, pero está bien.—

—¿Estuviste en Italia?—

Él asiente. —Un tiempo, Feliciano está ahí, pero Romano está muerto.— Suspira de nuevo. —Mónaco estaba con ellos y están tratando de sacar a la gente de los restos del Capitolio. Habían oído el rumor de que Prusia y Alemania seguían vivos, así que...— se queda en silencio. —Aquí estoy.—

—Pero no has encontrado...—

—No.— Dinamarca lo interrumpe. —A nadie que estemos buscando.— Sus brazos se tensan alrededor de la cintura de Sealand y lo acerca más.

—Oh.—

Dinamarca levanta una mano hasta la parte trasera de la cabeza de Peter y lo jala hacia su cuerpo para presionar su cara en el cabello del niño. —No pienses en eso ahora,— dice en voz baja. —Ya has tenido demasiado tiempo para pensar en eso. Te explicaré todo en la mañana, ¿está bien?—

Sealand asiente y se frota los ojos. —Está bien.—

Durante algunos minutos se ocupan en ponerse cómodos, aún bajo las sábanas, y Peter hace todo lo posible por ignorar el olor ahumado y el hecho de que puede sentir las costillas de Dinamarca contra sus brazos mientras el hombre mayor se envuelve protectoramente a su alrededor. Débilmente, Sealand puede escuchar un bajo traqueteo que emana del pecho del danés, pero a medida que sus ojos se cierran, se centra en el constante latido de su corazón en su lugar; un sólido recordatorio de que todavía está allí. No le importa que su camisa esté todavía húmeda o que su abrazo sea tan apretado; la calidez que comienza a formarse entre ellos, atrapada debajo de las mantas, es mucho más reconfortante y, por primera vez desde la Calamidad, Peter se siente seguro. No protegido u oculto, sino realmente seguro.

Baja su mano para sentir la de Dinamarca, tocando sus nudillos. —¿Dinamarca?— Susurra.

—¿Mm?—

—Um... ¿podrías...— hace una pausa. —¿Puedes quitarte los guantes por un momento?—

Dinamarca duda, pero asiente y rodea torpemente a Sealand con su brazo para quitarse los guantes y guardárselos en el bolsillo, abriendo los dedos cuando Peter se inclina para juntar sus manos, la suya es mucho más pequeña que la de Dinamarca cuando el mayor junta su mano con la de Peter. Cierra los ojos y respira profundamente, una leve sonrisa levanta las comisuras de su boca cuando las cálidas y ásperas palmas del danés rozan sus nudillos, la lejana familiaridad aparece en el fondo de su mente cuando la realización lo golpea. Es una cosa tan estúpida, pero hace que Peter quiera llorar de nuevo.

Las manos de Dinamarca están llenas de callos.


	3. Capítulo 3

Sealand se despierta por la mañana con el sonido de una tos amortiguada.

Ahoga un bostezo y se gira sobre su costado, con su mejilla presionada contra el brazo de Dinamarca, y lo mira mientras él sale de debajo de las cobijas. Dinamarca está boca arriba, con los ojos cerrados, y tiene una mano sobre los labios; la otra atrapada debajo de Peter, mientras el niño se frota la cara para despejarse el sueño y se apoya sobre los codos.

—¿Estás bien?—

Dinamarca parpadea atontado y le ofrece una sonrisa decaída, su mano cayendo para revolver su cabello. —Sí, estoy bien. Solo que tragué mal, eso es todo.— Suspira y coloca la esquina de la manta de vuelta alrededor de los hombros de Sealand y hace un gesto para que se recueste. —Todavía es temprano. Puedes dormir otro rato si quieres.—

Peter niega con la cabeza y apoya la barbilla en el hombro de Dinamarca. —No, ya estoy despierto.— Él lo mira mientras voltea la cabeza y tose de nuevo. —¿Seguro de que estás bien?—

Dinamarca solo sonríe y hunde la cabeza de Sealand en la almohada. —Ya te lo dije, estoy bien. No tienes que preocuparte por mí.—

Sealand se retuerce hasta salir de debajo de su mano y se voltea sobre su espalda, cruzando sus brazos y resoplando indignado. —¡No estoy preocupado! Solo estoy preguntando.— Sus ojos se mueven para encontrarse brevemente con los de Dinamarca. —Es solo porque Berwald solía decir que eres demasiado estúpido para pedir ayuda, eso es todo. Entonces, ya sabes...— Mira hacia abajo. —No seas estúpido.—

La cara de Dinamarca se suaviza y se levanta lo suficiente para poder sentarse contra la pared. —Oye, aquí estoy ¿no?— Codea suavemente el brazo de Peter, sonriendo. —¿Alguna vez oíste el dicho "demasiado estúpido para rendirse"?—

Sealand asiente. —Él también dijo eso sobre ti.—

Él se ríe y pasa una mano por su rostro. —Sí,— dice en voz baja, empujando su cabello hacia atrás. —Estoy seguro de que lo hizo.—

Peter hace una pausa, tragando la sensación espesa y acuosa que comienza a subir en su garganta, y aprieta las mantas entre sus puños. Vuelve a mirar a Dinamarca, observando cómo deja caer sus manos sobre su regazo y se apoya pesadamente contra la pared, cerrando los ojos y exhalando, su rostro reflejando agotamiento a pesar de recién haber dormido. Realmente luce muy diferente de cómo solía ser; ahora tiene todas las facciones agudas, cubiertas de suciedad y mugre, con un aspecto amoratado, tan diferente de la gran figura que alguna vez fue, en aquel entonces cuando todavía venía a Estocolmo durante los veranos para ayudar a Suecia a armar muebles nuevos o arreglar la casa del árbol de Peter. Sus ojos se abren y Peter se inclina hacia adelante para cerrar sus dedos sobre la tela moteada de barro de la camiseta del danés, en completo silencio con la excepción de las pequeñas respiraciones que se atrapan en la manta cuando vuelve la cabeza hacia abajo.

Dinamarca suspira de nuevo y apoya su mano en el hombro de Sealand. —Lo sé, niño. Lo sé.— Permite que el silencio caiga sobre ellos mientras Peter lucha por calmarse, pero después de un momento, aprieta el brazo del niño y lo sienta derecho para mirarlo directamente, su ojo muerto sin enfocarse en nada realmente, pero el otro mirándole seriamente. . —Escucha, Peter, quiero que vengas conmigo.— Mueve la cabeza en dirección a la puerta. —No puedo quedarme aquí, pero no quiero dejarte con estas personas. Obviamente no están cuidando de ti y no confío en que te mantengan a salvo.—

Peter se limpia los ojos. —Yo n-no necesito que nadie me cuide. Tengo edad suficiente para cuidarme a mí mismo.— Sorbe por la nariz.

Dinamarca asiente. —Es mucho más peligroso allá afuera y sé que probablemente ya no soy tan divertido como solía ser, pero no puedo simplemente dejarte aquí.— Sonríe y golpea suavemente la palma de su mano contra la espalda de Peter. —Si vienes conmigo, al menos puedo vigilarte mientras te cuidas a ti mismo.—

Sealand cruza las manos en su regazo y mira a Dinamarca con curiosidad. —¿Dijiste que estabas en Italia antes? Y ahora estás aquí, así que...— frunce el ceño. —¿A dónde vas?—

Dinamarca inclina la cabeza ligeramente y suspira. —Ah. Bueno, trato de volver a casa, supongo—. Se estira sobre el borde del catre, toma su mochila del suelo, y levantándola, saca un mapa de carreteras empapado e inundado. Comienza a desplegarlo con cuidado. —¿Recuerdas el puente Øresund, verdad?—

Peter asiente. —Solíamos cruzarlo cada vez que veníamos a visitarte.—

—Bien. Bueno, uno de los capitanes de barco me dijo que hay partes del puente que todavía están en pie. No de mi lado, sino de la parte que conecta con Malmö.— Pone el mapa sobre su regazo y Sealand inclina hacia adelante para mirarlo. Hay una línea larga y gruesa dibujada con un marcador negro que comienza en Italia y corta casi en línea recta a través de Suiza hasta Alemania, curvándose hacia Polonia y terminando en la orilla del Mar Báltico. —Si parte del puente logró sobrevivir a lo que sucedió, estoy dispuesto a apostar a que Malmö también lo hizo.— Toca el mapa con su dedo índice. —Ahí es a donde voy.—

Sealand se muerde el labio. —¿Vas a Suecia?—

Dinamarca asiente. —Ese es el plan.—

—Pero... ¿no quieres ir a casa? Me refiero a tu casa.—

La mandíbula de Dinamarca se tensa y mira el mapa en sus manos. —No queda nada,— dice bruscamente. —La mitad de mi tierra está bajo el agua y el resto está demasiado quemada para ser habitable. No tengo nada a lo qué regresar.—

Peter hace una pausa, incómodo. —Lo siento.—

Dinamarca sacude la cabeza. —No lo hagas. No tienes nada que lamentar.— Le da una sonrisa torcida y suspira. —Gracias, sin embargo.— Hace un gesto hacia el mapa nuevamente. —De todos modos, mi plan es atravesar Polonia. Ya no queda combustible, así que ninguna de las antiguas barcazas civiles está saliendo, pero corre un rumor en algunos refugios que todavía hay alguien navegando con un bote en Shupsk. Nadie quiere darme una respuesta directa, pero he oído de varias personas que el tipo que lo hace tiene una manera de hablar estúpida.—

Los ojos de Peter se ensanchan. —¿Crees que se trate Félix?—

—Podría ser. El punto es que hay una posibilidad de que alguien aún esté en el mar. Y el agua es demasiado impredecible ahora para tomar un bote de remos, por lo que mi plan depende de que ese tipo realmente esté vivo.— Exhala fuerte. —Si no lo está, entonces no estoy muy seguro de qué hacer.— Sonríe. —Probablemente nadar o algo así—.

—¿Cómo vas a llegar a Polonia?— Peter toma con cautela el mapa y lo mira. —¿Tienes un auto?—

Dinamarca sacude la cabeza. —No queda combustible, ¿recuerdas? Y aun sí lo hubiera, las carreteras están demasiado deformadas como para conducir. Muchas de las rutas principales ya no existen... todo ese calor las fundió en las rocas.— Hace chasquear su lengua. —Solo he estado caminando.—

Peter lo mira boquiabierto. —¿Caminaste hasta aquí? ¿Desde Nápoles?—

—Más que eso. Comencé en Mesina.—

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo terminaste en Mesina?—

Dinamarca se encoge de hombros. —De la misma manera en que tú llegaste aquí. Uno de los enviados civiles me recogió. No recuerdo mucho sobre cómo llegué allí. Ni ninguna otra cosa, en realidad. Lo último que recuerdo es que alguien me sacó de la parte trasera de un camión en Brovst.—

—¿No recuerdas lo que pasó? ¿Los flashes?—

—Nope.— Niega con la cabeza. —La gente me contó historias, pero más allá de eso, no tengo nada. Me tomó una semana después de despertarme en el refugio, poder recordar quién era.—

—Oh.— Peter hace una pausa y comienza a doblar el mapa. —Tienes suerte.—

—¿Lo recuerdas?—

Él asiente. —Algo así. Solo que estaba realmente muy caliente.—

Dinamarca hace un ruido en la parte posterior de su garganta, para evitar dar una respuesta y guarda el mapa en su mochila, asintiendo. —Aunque es bueno que recuerdes algo de ello. Alguien tendrá que contarle sobre esto a la siguiente generación.—

Sealand da un resoplido. —¿De verdad crees que duremos tanto?—

—Lo creo.—

—¿Por qué?—

—La humanidad ha llegado hasta aquí.— Se inclina hacia atrás y frota su pecho distraídamente. —Demasiado estúpidos para rendirse, ¿recuerdas?—

Peter sacude la cabeza y acerca las rodillas a su barbilla. —Supongo.— Abraza sus piernas y se mira a los pies. —Entonces, ¿por qué quieres ir a Malmö?—

Dinamarca permanece en silencio por un momento antes de levantar las caderas y meterse la mano en el bolsillo. —No quiero hacerte ilusiones, pero estoy tratando de encontrar a los demás. Malmö es un buen punto de partida y, si las inundaciones no han empeorado, podré llegar a Noruega y Finlandia desde Suecia.—

—¿Crees que estén vivos?—

—Todos ellos tienen montañas y lugares remotos dónde esconderse. Mi reino entero es plano como una galleta salada, y aun así me salvé por los pelos.— Retira su mano y vuelve a sentarse. —Además, Berwald sabe que si yo lo lograba y él no; yo nunca dejaría de joderlo con eso.—

—Pero...— Peter se muerde el labio. —Alguien me dijo que Escandinavia se había ido y que era imposible regresar a Suecia. ¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro?—

Dinamarca suspira. —Cuando me desperté en el búnker en Italia, literalmente no tenía nada sobre mí. Sin ropa, sin zapatos, nada. Alguien me había robado todo mientras yo todavía estaba demasiado enfermo como para hacer algo al respecto, así que una vez que estuve de pie y moviéndome otra vez, tuve que tomar la ropa de los hombres muertos.— Extiende el brazo y toma la mano de Peter, presionando algo cálido en su palma. —Encontré esto mientras revisaba la bolsa de alguien.—

Sealand abre sus dedos. En su mano hay un pequeño broche dorado en forma de cruz.

—El tipo que lo tenía entró en el mismo barco que yo. Le pregunté a su hermana sobre esto y me dijo que lo había intercambiado con un hombre antes de que el enviado los encontrara fuera de Estocolmo.— Él baja la mirada, su rostro ensombreciéndose ligeramente. —Sé que es una posibilidad remota, pero es el mejor aliciente que he encontrado.—

Peter gira el broche en su mano. Está impecable, obviamente pulido a diario, y puede ver su reflejo en el metal opaco, delgado y alarmado, mirándolo de vuelta. Podría pertenecer a cualquiera, realmente. Él ha visto ganchos como este antes, cuando las joyas realmente se usaban y eran algo de lo qué enorgullecerse.

—¿Crees que sea el de Noruega?—

Dinamarca se encoge de hombros.

—Pero eso no es un poco...— hace una pausa y cierra sus dedos alrededor del broche. —¿Improbable?—

Dinamarca se inclina hacia atrás otra vez, pero aún no une su mirada con la de Peter, sus hombros caídos y su camisa deslizándose por un brazo. Suspira suavemente y peina su cabello con una mano. —Un poco de esperanza es mejor que nada de esperanza.—

El gancho en su mano de repente se siente mucho más pesado.

Se aclara la garganta y suavemente le devuelve el broche a Dinamarca, colocándolo en su palma y doblando los dedos del hombre alrededor de él. —Quiero ir contigo,— dice después de un momento, viendo como Dinamarca cuidadosamente esconde el gancho en su bolsillo. Él se retira lo suficiente como para asentir con la cabeza, serio y severo, y comienza a alejarse del catre. —Podemos encontrarlos juntos.— Se inclina y recupera su mochila de debajo de la cama, el cierre chasquea cuando la abre de golpe, y comienza a doblar la fina manta de lana, colocándola dentro con las raciones que le quedan.

Dinamarca sonríe y se levanta también. Se estira, su espalda traquea, y agarra su propia bolsa. —Solo toma lo que creas que vayas a necesitar,— dice mientras comienza a ponerse nuevamente las botas. —¿Tienes un abrigo?—

Peter niega con la cabeza. —No. ¿Hace frío afuera?—

—A veces...— Dinamarca levanta una curiosa ceja. —¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que dejaste el búnker?—

—No lo he hecho.—

—¿En absoluto?—

—No. No quería ver.—

—Mierda.— Dinamarca tose en la curva de su codo y comienza a hurgar en su mochila. —No te va a gustar lo que verás. Te voy a decir ahora mismo, no queda nada. Todo se ha quemado literalmente.— Saca un pañuelo raído de las profundidades de su bolsa y un par de gafas de natación azul oscuro un momento después. —Nadie ha tratado de limpiar, así que...— se muerde el interior de la mejilla. —Todavía hay mucha gente en las carreteras. Cuerpos, quiero decir.— Le hace un gesto a Peter para que se siente en el borde del catre y se mueve frente a él, atándole el pañuelo al cuello y ajustándolo a la parte posterior de su cabeza. —Aunque intento mantenerme alejado de las carreteras principales. Trataré de evitar que las veas.—

Peter arruga la nariz cuando Dinamarca le coloca el pañuelo sobre la cara. Huele a tierra y sudor. —¿Por qué no vas por las carreteras? ¿No es más rápido?—

Las manos de Dinamarca se detienen junto a sus oídos y niega con la cabeza. —Sí, lo es.— Se inclina sobre su bolsa y tira de una fina cazadora y la coloca sobre los hombros del chico, subiéndola hasta el cuello y metiendo el borde del pañuelo en ella. —El problema es que hay personas que nunca llegaron a los refugios, pero lograron sobrevivir a lo que sucedió. Esa gente está desesperada y es muy, muy peligrosa. No queda mucha comida o suministros y mucho ellos ya han dejado de hurgar en la basura.— Estira las gafas sobre la cabeza de Peter y las deja descansar sobre su frente. —La gente se está volviendo unos contra otros. Muchos de ellos esperan en las carreteras principales a las personas que viajan y si tienen algo de utilidad para ellos, harán lo que sea necesario para conseguirlo.—

Retrocede y levanta su camisa, exponiendo una cicatriz desigual a lo largo de su delgado vientre. —Llevaba un impermeable conmigo.— Deja caer la camisa y vuelve a ocuparse de la cazadora, que es demasiado grande y cuelga hasta las rodillas de Peter. —También hay personas que están convirtiendo a otros en recursos, si sabes a lo que me refiero.—

Los ojos de Peter se abren. —Ellos están... ¿están comiéndose entre ellos?—

Dinamarca asiente y quita la capucha de la cabeza de Peter. —Eso hacen.— Una vez se encuentra satisfecho de que la chaqueta esté segura, se agacha para estar al mismo nivel que Peter y poder mirarle a los ojos, tomando sus manos con las suyas. —Ahora, escucha,— dice seriamente. —Necesito que me prometas que cuando nos vayamos, escucharás todo lo que yo te diga.— Señala con su cabeza en dirección a las puertas del búnker. —He estado ahí afuera por mucho tiempo y es muy importante que confíes en mí, ¿de acuerdo? Sé que puedes cuidarte solo, pero también debes darte cuenta de lo peligroso que es. Y no es solo la gente. La naturaleza se ha vuelto igual de mala.— Aprieta las manos de Sealand. —¿Prometes hacer lo que te diga?—

Peter lo mira, con los ojos muy abiertos, y asiente con la cabeza. —Lo prometo.—

Dinamarca sonríe y se palmea la rodilla. —Bueno.— Se incorpora y comienza a ponerse su propio abrigo. —No estoy tratando de asustarte... solo quiero que sepas en qué estás metiendo.— Comienza a envolver la sábana húmeda de antes alrededor de su cuello y boca mientras Peter termina de recoger sus cosas.

—¿Por qué tenemos que cubrirnos la cara?— Pregunta. Sacude la funda de su almohada y mete el contenido en su bolsa junto con una caja de mentas y un par de tijeras. —¿El aire es malo?—

—En parte es eso,— Dinamarca se pone las gafas y cuelga el bolso sobre un hombro y el rifle sobre el otro. —Cuando ocurrieron los flashes, prendieron fuego a toda clase de mierda. Vertederos, edificios, automóviles, todo lo que se te ocurra, se incendió. El aire es realmente cáustico debido a eso. También es debido a la ceniza. Si respiras mucha, te enfermará y si te entra demasiada en los ojos...— toca el lado izquierdo de sus gafas. —Te quedarás ciego. Y eso es otra cosa, necesito que camines siempre por mi lado derecho, ¿de acuerdo? Si estás en el izquierdo, no podré verte.—

—Ok.—

—Ok.— Suspira profundamente y asiente. —¿Hay alguien de quien quieras despedirte antes de que nos vayamos?—

—No…—

—Está bien, una última cosa antes de irnos,— se da la vuelta para abrir la bolsa alrededor de su cintura y saca un pequeño cuchillo que le da a Peter. —Una vez nos hayamos puesto en marcha intentaré buscarte algo mejor, pero por ahora, mantén esto contigo en todo momento. ¿Tino te enseñó a disparar alguna vez?—

Sealand toma el cuchillo y cuidadosamente cierra el broche de la funda alrededor de su presilla. —Más o menos. Me mostró cómo sostener un arma, pero no soy muy bueno haciéndolo.—

Dinamarca asiente. —Eso es un comienzo. Cuando nos detengamos por la noche, te enseñaré. No tengo suficientes balas para que lo dispares realmente, pero te enseñaré cómo cargarlo y dispararlo correctamente.— Extiende su mano derecha para que Peter la tome y comienza a tirar de él hacia las puertas del búnker. —¿Listo?—

Sealand aprieta la mandíbula y se agarra con fuerza a la mano del danés mientras él comienza a girar la manija para abrirla.

—Listo.—

—Trata de no inhalar,— murmura mientras arrastra la puerta hacia atrás. —La primera inhalación siempre es la peor.—

La luz inunda la entrada y cuando sus ojos se acostumbran a esta, a pesar de hacer su mejor esfuerzo, no puede seguir el consejo de Dinamarca, y el danés lo atrapa fácilmente cuando cae hacia adelante, tosiendo y jadeando entre sus manos. El aire está caliente y lleno de arena y cuando su visión se encuentra con el paisaje gris, no puede hacer nada para detener el agudo aliento que vuela hacia él, corriendo por su garganta y dentro de su pecho, encendiendo sus pulmones con un ardor que no había sentido desde las primeras oleadas de la Calamidad.

A su derecha, apenas puede distinguir el borde del pozo de cremación, un anillo de brea negra y grasienta que se arrastra desde sus profundidades hasta las puertas del búnker. Mientras lucha para recuperar el aliento, intenta no mirar; trata de no ver las huellas en la ceniza o el par de anteojos aplastados junto al enorme agujero en el suelo, los últimos restos de humanos muertos.

Trata de no imaginar a quién pertenecían las gafas o si los pies que hicieron las huellas aún estaban unidos a sus dueños.

Trata de no recordar al pequeño niño polaco.

Solo cuando Dinamarca lo levanta y comienza a cargarlo, Peter se da cuenta de que está llorando. Su pecho duele y hunde la cara en la parte delantera del abrigo de Dinamarca, aún incapaz de detener las toses secas y violentas mientras el danés lo abraza con fuerza y lo sostiene, alejándose del hoyo hacia la carretera agrietada y cubierta de ceniza. Quiere decirle a Dinamarca que lo baje. Quiere que él reconozca que es lo suficientemente grande como para no necesitar mimos y que puede cuidarse solo, pero el aire duele y hay huesos en el agujero y está absolutamente _aterrorizado_.

La mano enguantada de Dinamarca se posa repentinamente en la parte posterior de su cabeza, suave y cuidadosa, y él presiona su mejilla contra el costado de la cabeza de Sealand. —Peter,— dice en voz baja, inclinándose lo suficiente como para que el chico lo escuche. —Todo va a estar bien. No voy a permitir que nada te pase. Voy a mantenerte a salvo.— Lo abraza un poco más fuerte y, a través de la tela de su cortavientos, Peter puede sentir cómo deposita un firme beso sobre su sien.

—Lo prometo.—


End file.
